Combines are used to chop straw, wheat, soybean, corn, and other residue after harvest for collection or spreading over the field. Chopping blades are employed to both cut and spread the residue. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art chopping blade 10 sometimes referred to as a paddle-type blade. The blade 10 includes a leading edge 14 and a trailing edge 18. The trailing edge 18 is formed up to define a paddle portion 22. The paddle portion 22 increases the airflow as the blade 10 rotates, thereby improving discharge and spreading capabilities.